Love Game
by Hisvelvetyvoice
Summary: Bella just started boarding school and has promised herself she will never fall for the arrogant jerk of a player Edward Cullen and be his girl for the week, yet he is determined to make her his..but what he doesn't expect is to fall for her...
1. first day

So this is not my first fan fic..but i got my mojo back and i really like Edward player stories so i decided instead of reading them all the time to actually make one myself and incorporate my own ideas and things....so this is what i have so far..my first chapter..its basically just introducing and stuff nothing too exciting so tell me what you think and ill continue....

"Bella," called my mom.

"Coming mom one second," i yelled out.

I was currently trying to push my last suitcase down so that i could buckle it, but it was too full. I sighed, this wasn't going to work.

Then i had an idea...i stood in front of my bed and jumped onto the suitcase....it snapped shut and i smiled in victory.

But i guess it was too soon to say cause the minute i got up the hood of the suitcase popped up and slammed by butt and i screamed in surprise, and being the klutz i was slipped on my carpet and landed with thud onto my bedroom floor.

"Ow," i said to the floor.

I heard someone walking fast toward my room.

"Aw Bella what happened," asked my mother. And then she started laughing.

She walked over and helped me up, "Why am i so surprised to see you on the floor, she said.

I frowned, "i don't know but you shouldn't be, i mean how many times do i fall a day..come on mom..this isn't anything new..and i don't think its going to change anytime soon."

And that was true i don't think there was a day in all my 17 years that i didn't fall at least 5 times...even if there wasn't anything to slip on there would still be the air.

"Well you do you need anymore help packing," my mom asked while closing the suitcase on my bed.

"Hey how did you get it to close, i've been trying to close the damn thing for the past 15 minutes," i said throwing my hands up in the air.

"I guess its just the motherly touch," my mom said. I scoffed.

"Well is that everything," she asked looking around my room.

"Yes," i said with a sigh.

"Im going to miss you so much," she said pulling me into a hug.

she has been hugging me ever since i decided to go to boarding school.

But i wanted too, see my mom and dad separated when i was 8 and my mother took me with her to Phenix Arizona, while my dad stayed in the boring town of Forks.

It was always raining there and my dad wasn't the kind of person to really move, he's not very good with emotions, but i got that trait from him. My mom is just active and hyper all of the time.

I'm more of the laid back kind of person...there was nothing really special about me...i am a plain jain..with brown caramel colored hair, brown eyes, 5"4..the average. Though my skin was a little different a but paler than other people's. I wouldn't call myself pretty and defiantly not athletic that was for sure though for some reason i was a pretty good runner, pretty fast and i was on the track team.

I sighed, but anyway my mother got remarried a year ago to this guy named Phil...he was nice..though we weren't that close.

But he was a good guy for my mom and he makes her happy, and thats all the matters really.

But i was in the way...and i knew i needed to give them some space so i decided to go to boarding school.

Well that wasn't my first option...i was going to move in with my dad..but Forks...was somewhere i couldn't live..i was more of a sun person.

Besides, rain and snow...didn't help the uncoordinated.

So Phil and my Mom and Charlie, my real dad decided to pay for boarding school in California.

It was supposed to be a pretty good school...and so was the price.

My mom constantly asked me why i was doing that and i told her...she said it was ok and that i wasn't in the way, but i could see the sacrifice in her eyes. And after sometime she gave up trying to make me stay and helped me gather all the things i would need.

I was going to miss her...but it wasn't like i wouldn't get to see her, and she was in good hands, so she would be taken care of.

"Bella," my mom said snapping me back into reality.

"We need to leave..its a long drive to the airport."

"OK," i said taking a last look at my room.

I grabbed the last suitcase and closed my bedroom door.

Surprisingly i didn't fall down the stairs on my way down.

I loaded the last suitcase into the car and closed the trunk.

Charlie had come down to say goodbye to me. Phil wasn't here, he was away on a business trip. So Charlie wouldn't have to feel so awkward.

We all got into the car and drove toward the airport.

I feel asleep in the car and my mom shook me awake.

"Bella we are here," she said.

I opened my eyes and steeped out of the car.

Charlie had already unpacked all my bags from the trunk, and onto those luggage carts.

I only had 3 big suitcases and a carry on.

I didn't have too many clothes. I wasn't a big shopper.

My mom walked with her arm around me all the to the check ins and i checked my baggage in.

We walked to the loading gate.

"_All passengers traveling on Jet Airways flight number 127 must report to the loading gate now."_

That was my Que..

I turned to my parents and my mom had tears in her eyes.

I frowned, she was making it harder that it had to be. I hugged her..and my dad.

"Good luck Kido, my dad said patting my back.

"Thanks," i said smiling at him.

"Im going to miss you so much honey," my mom said.

"Im going to miss you too mom, take care and ill call you guys as soon as i get there."

I waved and walked toward the plane, doors.

I boarded the plane and found my seat, i was lucky it was a window seat.

I was pretty nervous, i wasn't used to being away from my parents, but it was practice for the future i guess.

I was hopping that i wouldn't be the only new person there, but i heard there where alot of people that went to Westside High Boarding School.

I also heard that the school is filled with a bunch of stuck up rich kids and bimbos. I sure hoped i would make some good friends.

I was also nervous about who my roomate would be. On the sheet the school mailed me said that i would be rooming with a girl named Mary Alice Cullen.

Hopefully she wasn't a bimbo girl that was rich and stuck up and all she cared about was her nails, or how her make up was. I hated those kind of people.

I decided to let those things go and relax, i would find out about all those things soon enough anyway.

I took out my ipod and plugged it into my ears and feel asleep listening to Here in Your Arms by Hellogoodbye.

......

Soon enough the flight attendant woke me up saying that we would be landing shortly.

I buckled my seat belt and prepared for landing.

The plane landed and the seatbelt sign turned off..all through the plane you could here seatbelts getting clicked off.

I got up and took my carry on bag and said bye to the flight attendants and made my way to pick up the other bags of mine.

After that i walked outside looking for a taxi and taking a look at my surroundings.

It was pretty hot...maybe about 85 degrees, i was getting pretty hot with my long sleeved shirt.

It was cold on the plane.

I found a taxi and walked toward it.

"Excuse me," i said to the man standing by the car.

"Yes mam, here let me help you with your bags," he said loading them into the trunck.

I got inside and the man turned to ask me where i was going.

I told him the directions to the school.

"Oh yes i know where that is," he said driving.

"Is this your first year?"

"Uh yes," i said.

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks, I said.

We arrived at the school shortly, and my mouth literally hung open.....the school was HUGE!

It didn't even look like a school more like a bunch of buildings...and the beach was on the left of the school.

I could see a bunch of kids in there bathing suits and shorts just walking around.

School isn't starting for another 2 days, that i was especially happy about that, i wanted to get used to place and find out where everything is.

I got out and the man helped me with taking out my bags.

I paid him and he said thanks with another good luck and drove off.

I sighed and turned around, facing the huge school.

I couldn't exactly carry all my bags and i had no idea where my dorm was.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and i turned to see a cute baby face boy smiling at me.

"Hi i'm Mike," he said.

I smiled, he seemed nice.. "Im Bella."

"Hey Bella, do you need some help with your bags?"

"Yeah thanks Mike," i said with a smile.

"But i need to go the office first...i don't exactly know my schedule."

"Oh sure yeah i'll take you there," he said picking up 2 of my bags.

The walk to the office was filled with Mike just talking and telling me about the school and who to stay away from and what not, i wasn't exactly listening to him but i was looking around and people were staring at me.

I felt weird but thankfully they only looked for a few seconds and went back to there business.

"Well that's the office, ill wait outside for you."

"K thanks," i said opening the office door.

I walked up to the front desk and i saw an elderly woman. She wasn't too old, maybe in her 40's.

"Excuse me," i said.

"My name is Bella, i'm new here, i was just wondering if i could have my schedule and things."

She smiled at me, "sure one second sweetie," she said with a smile.

She walked to the drawers in the back of the room and looked through the files.

"Are you Isabella?"

"Yes, but i prefer Bella," i said with a blush.

"Well then here you go Bella," she said handing me some papers.

"This is your schedule and this is the map of the school, and this is your room key."

I thanked her and walked out to find Mike still there smiling at me...i was thinking maybe he was a but too friendly, but at least a found a friend..sort of.

He walked with me to my room.

"Well here it is," he said.

"Thanks again Mike," i said.

"NO problem Bella and maybe ill see you around, hopefully we will have some classes together,"

"Yeah Maybe," i said opening my room door.

He waved and left.

I sighed and dragged all my bags inside.

It was dark and i couldn't find the light switch.

Then all the sudden i felt something grab onto me.....

Sooooo review and tell me what you think and it doesn't have to be long....just like a word is fine

Love it

Hate it

wanna read more

dont wanna read more

the worst story in history....(ok maybe i dont want to hear that but its up to u)

so just stuff like that or

good

bad

sucks

more

u know the deal...its not anything new.......i noe u all,,,,,u all hav time so Review this was a long chapter and took me a while to write so give me ur feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The gang

**well here is the next chapter and thanks for the reviews for the first chapter i really appreciate it and for all the author and story alerts...i was ecstatic....keep the reviews coming i want to get at least 15 more...is that too much to ask...? and thanks again for all the reviews....so for that..im gonna put the next chapter up....here you go**

I screamed, and the person started giggling.

Suddenly the lights went on and i saw this small pixie looking girl, with short hair that was in spikes and going out in every direction, she was pretty pale, more then me...i thought that would be impossible but yeah...she was very pretty..and short maybe about 4"11 or 5....her eyes were wide and she was smiling.

"Omg you must be Isabella wow your picture does you no justice your so pretty and i know we are going to be best friends and i can just feel it...i have this nack for things like that..its like i can predict the future well thats what everyone who knows me says and im so happy your here and we have to go shopping and i have to help you unpack show you around the school, introduce you to my friends and omg they will love you........

She just kept going on and on and i was surprised how this little person could say all these things without stopping for an air brake.....is this Mary....so many thoughts went through my head and i figured if i didn't stop her that she wouldn't shut up any time soon.

"Umm hi yeah i'm Isabella but i prefer Bella, are you Mary?"

She stopped talking "Ewww don't call me Mary," she said with a disgusted expression.

"I don't like that name," she said.

"Then what should i call you," i asked her.

"You can call me Alice...iv'e never liked Mary...Bella is a very pretty name by the way...fits you too."

"Thanks," i said.

"Omg come on let me show you the dorm, we got one of the new ones, and i came here early so that i could decorate it," she said pulling me into the Huge living room.

wait...what the.....it had a living room.....i didn't think dorms would have that or a freakin plasma screen T.V and a kitchen......what the...and a huge sofa...and chairs and...omg.....Alice must have read my expression.....

"Yeah its pretty nice huh..but it gets so much better," she said with a squeal.

she dragged me to another room...

"This dorm has two rooms so one for me and one for you and we both have balcony's that face the ocean..isn't that great...."

I was in awe.....

"I hope you don't mind but i kinda already decorated your room......"

She opened the door and i gasped....it was prefect just perfect.....it was my dream room....

The walls were blue and there was a huge king sized bed in the middle, a big walk in closet, there was a plasma screen T.V on the wall across from my bed, a desk and a bookcase... and a huge sliding door that opened up to the balcony.

"Its amazing Alice," i said turning to her.

She squealed..."Im so glad you like it, mines that same except its pink."

"Oh by the way that door over there near you closet is your bathroom, we each have our own."

"And i can't wait to fill in your closet."

I hardly heard the last part because i raced across the room to see the bathroom....and i think i almost fainted.

This could not be a school or a dorm...this had to be some fancy hotel.

"Bella you ok....you look like your about to faint."

"Yeah i'm ok...but this place is amazing."

"Oh my" she said.

"What's wrong," i asked.

"Well if this is how your acting about the room then how are you going to respond to the campus."

"How much better could it get?" 

"Oh you have noo idea."

"Come on Bella, let me help you unpack and then i can show you around school and we can go meet the gang."

"The gang?"

"Yeah my friends"

"OK..." i said unsure...i was a little nervous about meeting her friends but Alice seemed nice enough so maybe they would too.

We both dragged my suitcases to my room and started unpacking.

"Omg Bella...all these clothes need to go...," she said looking at my clothes with disgust.

"I don't know how you have been surviving with these....rags for this long but it has got to change...first thing like right now....we are going shopping!"

"Shopping....i don't really have that much money."

"Bella...Bella...Bella...my dear Bella don't worry i got it covered...this is going to be so much fun and i can play Bella Barbie...." she squealed a high pitch squeal.

"Bella Barbie," i said with horror....

"Yeah oh but we need Rosalie first come on...there is no need to unpack...all these clothes got to go," she said throwing whatever clothes she had in her hand back into the suitcase.

"Ok first thing is first, you have got to change into something acceptable..."

"What would be acceptable, you don't like any of my clothes."

"That's true," she said and then walked to her room.

She opened her closet door and started throwing clothes at me.

"Here put these on," she said.

"Um ok," i said walking to the bathroom to change.

I lifted the pieces of clothing Alice had given me and looked at it with unease.

The top was a brown tang top with a lace neckline and a flower print and to go with it jean short shorts. (_**By the way the pic for this outfit is on my profile yet for some reason it wont show up so i will put new pics)**_

"Umm Alice," i said poking my head out of the bathroom.

"I would never wear anything like this."

"Oh just put it on Bella, you will look really good plus its a new year, and a new Bella."

"But," i began... "No But's now get inside and put it on," she said while closing the bathroom door.

I sighed and put on the clothes.

I opened the door and there stood a smiling Alice.

"See you look amazing," she said turing me around to face her full length mirror.

I did look pretty good.

Alice just waved her hands through my hair and let it fall onto my back.

"You have very nice hair Bella, you just need to learn how to tame it."

"Thanks."

"Now come on, let's go meet the gang."

She then tugged me along out of the dorm and around the school.

"I can't wait until you meet them, i'm sure they will love you."

"There is Emmet my brother, who is big..but really he is just a big teddy bear...and kinda stupid at times."

"Then there is my loving boyfriend Jasper," she had a twinkle in her eye when she said Jasper...she must really love him.

"Then there is Rosalie, who is Jaspers twin sister," she is my best friend..just like you," she said with a smile.

"Umm I'm your best friend, we haven't even known each other for an hour," i said.

"I know," she began.. "but i feel like we are going to be best friends too,"

I smiled, hopefully that was true, i was really starting to like Alice.

Alice pointed out the buildings of the school as we passed by.

"They should be at the food court," Alice said.

"This school has a food court?"

"Yup," she said popping the P.

Just then i saw a line of those food chains that you would see at the mall..and there was like every fast food joint you could think of... McDonalds, Burger King, Taco Bell, Panda Express, Subways, Chilli's...the list was endless...

"This place has more food chains than my mall back home," i said to Alice.

She laughed, "i know."

She walked up to a table where there were 3 people sitting on it.

There was this really big guy who had huge muscles, and kinda curly brown hair...he looked scary like one of those heavy weight lifters, then next to him was this other guy with honey blond hair, he was lankier, but still had muscles, and then across from him was the most beautiful girl i had ever seen, she also had honey blond hair, i figure that would put supermodels down and was kinda the person that would lower you self esteem by just being in the same room as her, but what really caught my eye was that they were all so beautiful.

Alice went and kissed the honey blond haired boy and sat down.

I hand't noticed i was still standing until Alice mentioned for me to sit down.

I blushed and took a seat next to the gorgeous supermodel looking girl.

I looked so ugly compared to them...i didn't feel like i belonged here.

"Everybody, Alice began, "This is Bella, my roomate."

"Bella this is my brother Emmet," she said pointing to the big guy, "And this is my boyfriend Jasper," she said to the honey blond guy, "And this is Rosalie, Emmet's girlfriend.

"Hi Bella, said Rosalie, its so nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back, "hi its nice to meet you too," i said.

"Hi Bella," said Jasper, Alice's boyfriend.

"Hi, i said back...he seemed to have a tint of a southern accent, but seemed calm...i guess Alice and Jasper balanced each other out.

Then all the sudden i felt myself being lifted off the ground and spun in mid air.

I screamed, "Bellsy!!!" Screamed Emmet.

"Emmet put Bella down before you squeeze her to death," yelled Rosalie.

Emmet put me down and apologized.

"Its ok Emmet, thanks for the bear crushing hug though," i said.

He ruffled my hair, "No problem Bellsy," he said grinning.

"Bellsy," i said.

"Yeah do you mind if i call you that," he asked.

"Well kind of," i said.

He made a puppy dog pout....

I couldn't resist it and started laughing...he looked so funny especially since he was such a big guy...i guess he really was a big soft teddy bear.

"Ok, ok fine you can call me Bellsy," i said.

"Thanks Bellsy," he said giving me another bone crushing hug....

I was trying to say that i couldn't breathe but someone beat me to it.

"Emmet i don't think you should be going around hugging poor beautiful girls to death," said the most alluring voice i had ever heard.

**well what do you guys think of the second chapter....feedback...makes me the most happiest person in the whole wide world...hehe please review **


	3. The Pig

**Thanks for all the reviews guys and when i opened my email...i was so surprised with all the alerts and reviews...but i also want more reviews....feedback..is the most important thing well here is the nexh chapter =)**

Emmet tensed up and let me go.

I wondered why he did that.

I turned to see the most gorgeous guy i had ever seen in my life...he looked like an adonis or a god sent from heaven...yeah that sounds corny but it was true.

He had to be at least 6'1 and had bronze hair, if that was possible and the most gorgeous set of emerald green eyes. He had perfect complexion and angular cheekbones and had the most breathtaking crooked smile.

I couldn't help but stare in awe.

He was staring straight at me and i couldn't look away from his gaze.

"Hello gorgeous," he said flashing me another crooked smile.

I couldn't say anything and just blushed.

"Eww Edward don't you have some bimbo to go suck faces with," Alice said with disgust.

So the adonis name was Edward, i wondered why Alice hated him so much.

"No i'm free at the moment Alice," he said.

She scoffed, "Well could you please leave."

"Why would you want me to do that, i thought you guys wanted me to hang out with you guys more often," he said with his hand to his chest looking hurt.

"Plus i wanted to introduce myself to this fine young lady here," he said pointing to me.

Was i dreaming or was he just really pointing to me.

"Edward Bella is not some girl you can just have fun in your pants with," said Rosalie.

"She's are friend," Rosalie said, well i was glad she was accepting me.

But it seemed to me that they all hated Edward.

"Well i was just trying to be nice, but since you guys want me to leave....i guess ill see you around Bella," he said with a wink that made my heart race.

I just stood there.....the way he said my name was like i had never heard anyone say my name before.

I watched him walk away and go and sit with a bunch of other boys. I recognized Mike at the table, he waved and smiled at me and i gave him a small wave back then looked back at Edward.

"Bella, oh Bella," said Alice snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I tore my gaze away from Edward and looked at her.

"Please tell me you not falling for that pig," she said.

"Who Edward?"

"Yes that's who the pig is."

"Why what's wrong with him," i asked.

"What's wrong with him," Alice repeated... "It's the way he uses girls, that's what," she said with anger.

"He's a player," Rosalie said.

"That doesn't care for a girl's feeling's whatsoever."

"Oh," i said. I knew that type they would just go out with girls and dump then in a few days after they got what they wanted.

I had players back at my school, one of my friends got hurt, and i swore then and there that i wouldn't get acquainted with people like that.

"I understand," i said.

"I know people like that and its disgusting,"

"Thanks for understanding Bella," said Alice.

"I mean my brother is ok at times but sometimes he just drives us up the wall with his whorish behavior."

"I know i mean i hate people who are players....wait what brother," i said.

"Oh yeah," said Alice... "Edward is my brother, well kinda more like my cousin."

I raised my eyebrows... "oh"

"Edward is ok when he is not around with his bimbo girlfriends or trying to get into their pants," said Emmet.

"He's actually a pretty cool guy otherwise," added Jasper.

"I bet," i said looking back at his table.

Yup he was a player all right, he had one girl sucking his face while another was sitting on his lap awaiting her turn, how disgusting i thought.

Then again a guy that good looking had to have some flaws.

"Oh Bella come on we have to go shopping we don't have much time," Alice said dragging me off the table with Rosalie and the rest of the gang following after her.

"Alice what are you talking about its only 1:30...we have a bunch of time," i said still being dragged.

"And i can walk myself," i added getting out of her grasp.

Then i tripped and stubbled to the ground.

I fell flat on my butt and Emmet started laughing which earned him a slap on the head by Rosalie.

"Well obviously not," Alice said.

Jasper held his hand out for me and i gladly took it offering him a thanks.

"No problem," he said putting me back on my feet.

"Ok enough chit chat come on guys Bella has got to get a totally new wardrobe cause her other clothes are just hideous and the mall closes in 9 hours,"

"Alice thats a bunch of time," i said confused.

Alice gasped, Isabella Marie Swan," she said.

"How can you say that....come on get a move on it."

"How the hell do you know my full name?"

"I saw your passport," she said with a shrug.

We all walked to the mall that was supposedly on the campus.

It was a huge mall.....i really had to stop thinking that this school would have anymore surprises cause i bet there are more.

"Just to let you know get ready for a ride," said Rosalie.

"Why,?" i asked.

She giggled, "When it comes to shopping....Alice can go a little over board."

"Im sure it can be that bad," i said....and how wrong i was....

5 hours later and 8 stores later with 15 shopping bags...i was exhausted, and we weren't even done...i must have tried on at least 100 clothes.

"Man i think i just lost 3 pounds....Alice can we please stop..i can't take it anymore."

"Oh quite your complaining we are almost done we still have to go to Victoria's Secret."

"Oh we are not going in there," said Emmet and Jasper in unison.

"Fine you guys can stay outside and hold our bags... we will be out in a few."

I groaned as Alice pulled me into the store.

She asked me for my bra size and started going through the while store picking up lingerie.

Rosalie and Alice both...

"Hey Rosalie you were right this is torture... "

"Haha told you so, and by the way you can call me Rose," she said with a smile.

"OK then Rose," i said.

"Oh Bella," called Alice.

"I have some bathing suits for you to try on."

"Oh god no Alice," i whined.

"It would be over soon if you would stop complaining and go try these on," she said handing me a skimpy little halter 2 piece blue bathing suit.

My mom had gotten me something like this but i never wore it but i guess since we were near the beach...it would be handy...but why did it have to be a 2 piece?

I went it and tried it on.

I looked at myself in the mirror, i did look pretty good and it pushed out some cleavage i thought i never had.

"Are you done Bella, open up we want to see it."

I sighed and opened the door.

They both gasped, "Wow Bella, you look hot," said Rose grinning.

"Gee thanks," i said blushing.

"OK this is the one...i'm so buying this for you," said Alice.

There was no arguing with her, especially not now.

I quickly changed back and Alice went to pay for the clothes, i kept trying to stop her for paying for everything but that little pixie was scary when she got mad.

After we were done paying we went back to the boys and decided to go home.

We all crashed at Alice and my dorm.

My legs were aching......

"Alice please don't take me shopping again, i think i have enough clothes that i wont repeat them for 3 months."

"Fine," she said.

I was surprised that she gave in so easily.

"Then in 3 months we will go shopping again," she said with a smirk.

My mouth dropped open, i think she needs some serious help i thought to myself.

We all decided to watch a movie, unfortunately Emmet had to go and pick the Grudge.

Then we called for Chinese take out, and waited for the food to come.

The door bell rang... "hey Bella could you get that, your closer to the door," said Emmet.

"Yeah," i said with a sigh.

I got up and opened the door to reveal...the pig.

**lol...the pig...any who....what do u guys think...i know its not much happening but i'm just introducing the story...but things will happen. **

**And alos be sure to check out **Evilchick2010 new story "Fight for

what you love" ....


	4. The Pig and the Chinese food Guy?

**Ok so you guys...are awesome....so many hits and alerts yay..im so happy and i came back today from another dreading day of school and saw all the hits.......i love you guys so much and i wanted you guys to know that...anywho...i really want more reviews.....cause then i know how im doing....so please guys...i want like 10.....is that toooo much to ask...ill update sooner if thats...what i get....**

My eyes widened, what the hell was he doing here.

He smiled, "Well are you going to let me in or, do you enjoy the view?"

I blushed no i can't fall for him come on Bella pull yourself together!

"Edward come in," i said faking enthusiasm.

He winked and walked into the living room, i closed and door and followed behind him.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing here," asked Rose.

"Alice said you guys were having family movie night, i had to join," he said.

"Dude your just in time, we are about to watch the grudge," Emmet said with his eyes wide.

Just then the door bell rang again and i sighed and went to get it.

This time it was the Chinese take out guy.

He looked at me and ranked his eyes up and down my body.

"Well hello there beautiful."

What the hell.....

"Here is your food, don't worry about the money, its on me, but how about we go out sometime," he said with what looked like a seductive smile.

Before i could respond i felt someone wrap their arm around me. I felt an electric current run through me and it felt good.

"Taylor i would appreciate it if we could just have our food," said a Very menacing Edward.

"Oh come on Edward, do you have to get all the good girls," said Taylor.

"No just the best," said Edward taking the food from his hand and shutting the door in his face.

Then he let go of my waist.

"Thanks," i said. I couldn't come up with anything else.

"Your welcome Bella," he said into my ear and walked away leaving me breathless.

After a few seconds when i regained my consciousness i walked back to the living room.

They were all getting the food out and i went and sat down on the couch.

We all ate and just talked, i didn't say much, just listened to their conversations.

After we ate the girls cleaned up the food while the guys set up for the movie.

Alice took a seat next to Jasper and Rose and Emmet took up the other corner, and the only space left was the couch, where me and Edward had to sit....great.

I took my seat and Edward sat at the other end.

The movie began but i couldn't really concentrate cause in the dark every few minutes Edward would scoot a little closer to me.

5 minutes later he was sitting right next to me and all the sudden something just popped onto the T.V and all the girls screamed and i grabbed onto the closest thing that was near me and buried my head into it.

Unfortunately that thing was Edward. OH shit.

He smelled nice...what no Bella...

I quickly let go and scooted further away from him.

I couldn't look at him....i didn't want to see his face.

The movie soon ended and i sighed.

Everyone got up and stretched,

I took a peak at Edward and the pig was staring at me...smirking.

He wasn't going to get me.

"Well its late we should get going," said Jasper.

"Oh ok," said Alice.

"We should all do something tomorrow," she said.

"I say we go to the beach," said Rose.

"Yes the beach is awesome," said Emmet.

"Great then the beach it is," said Edward.

"Your coming," said Alice.

"Well of course, i love spending time with my family," he said only looking at me.

"Well ok, but don't bring any of your hoe's," said Alice.

"Of course not Alice," he said smiling.

The guys sad their goodbyes and left.

"So what now," i said collapsing on the couch.

"Well we are going to have a sleepover," said Alice happily.

"Come on lets do each others nails."

After 3 hours of laughing doing nails and having a pillow fight we all fell to the living room floor.

"So tell us about you Bella," said Rose.

"Well what about me," i said.

"You know, like why you decided to come to Westside Boarding School, your home, any boyfriends," they said nudging me.

"Oh that stuff," i told them about why i came her, what my home was like both Forks and Arizona.

"As for the boyfriends, i didn't have many."

"Well what were their names."

"Well there was James, but it turned out he just wanted to get into my pants, then there was Jacob and he cheated on me."

"Oh sorry about that Bella," they said.

"Nah its ok," they weren't that great anyway, i guess ill find someone else someday."

"Well you defiantly will, and maybe in this school too, after i give you your new look."

"You just have to be more confident Bella, and you have so many guys falling at your feet, most of them already do."

"What," i said.

"Yeah, have you not noticed the way some guys look at you in this school," said Rose.

I hadn't realized.

 "Well they do," said Alice smiling.

"Now come on its late and i'm tired, we should get to bed we have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah," Rose and I said.

We all crashed in Alice's room.

I think i was really going to like it here more than i though, i already found great friends and i felt like it was going to open up a new Bella.

And tomorrow would be interesting...Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rose,...me......and Edward...all at the beach....fun!

**The next chapter is the beach!!!!!.....exciting...maybe....no....alright...well u guys review and tell me...remember i want 10 or more reviews...and the next chapter will posted sooner...than...u think....otherwise...it will be later....lol...so please please please please please please review =) 33333333 **


	5. The Beach

**Once again thanks for the reviews and alerts as well as hits....but i would like more reviews....i'm updating fast here....so...Read and Review =P**

Someone nudged me and i immediately woke up.

"Bella, get up," i heard Alice say.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep."

Omg noo what did she hear, my mom would always tease me about sleep talking.

"What did i say," i asked.

"Well nothing that made sense really, stuff like don't let Alice take meeee, and Emmet stop eating all the food,.....oh no the cat is gonna get my cookies," she said.

"Uhhh....i have no clue what i was dreaming about. "

"Ha ha it was pretty funny though," she said.

"Where is Rose?," i asked.

"She's in the bathroom having a shower, we are gonna meet the guys for breakfast and then hit the beach."

"OK," i said getting up and getting my toiletry bag and going to my bathroom to take a shower.

The water felt so good, and i didn't want to get out but i heard Alice yelling for me to get out, and some other stuff.

I sighed and turned the tap off and wrapped the towel around myself and stepped out.

Alice had already set up what clothes i would wear, i had a feeling this was going to be the routine from now on.

Eh it wasn't to bad just some shorts and a graphic tee...

Thank god it was simple.

I put the clothes on and walked out.

"Oh good your ready now come on lets do your hair."

"Okie dokie," i said and sat down in front of the mirror.

Alice and Rose blow dried my hair and left my air cascading down my back in a side parting.

"OK your done, and may i see you look great," said Alice.

Then they applied some light makeup and well all left out the door toward the food court.

The boys were already there.

Alice and Rose both gave Emmet and Jasper a kiss....i felt left out.

I could feel someone gazing at me...but i already knew who that was...i dared to take a peek but did anyway.

There he was looking at me and walked over.

"So..looks like we are the odd one's out", he said.

I didn't say anything...

I wasn't going to budge.

"Don't you want a kiss," he said.

"Not from you, who knows where those lips have been...i don't want STD!," i said and walked away toward Alice.

Wow where did that surge of confidence come from?, i thought as i walked away.

I could just picture his face, i bet he never got let down, this should be a good change for him.

"Wow Bella, good job i didn't think you had it in you to diss poor little Eddie boy there," said Emmet.

"Eddie Boy," i said.

"I told you to never call me that," said an annoyed Edward.

"Chill Eddie boy," i said laughing.

The look on Edward's face was priceless, i felt bad for bagging on him again but it felt good.

"Ok ok enough picking on me, lets go eat i'm hungry," Edward said frustrated.

We all stopped laughing and quietly followed after him.

We went to denny's and ordered are food, well Emmet ordered....a bit too much.

And when our food came.....

Let's just say i looked full just looking at it.

There were 15 pancakes, 3 plates of bacon, a 12 pieces of toast, a lot of eggs, and yogurt, lots of fruit, 3 plates of hash browns, and A very satisfied looking Emmet.

Emmet finished most of the food...

I mean i knew he was big, but how much did he eat....?

We were all stuffed and since there was so much food we all made Emmet pay.

It was only 11:30.

"OK Bella, Rose and I are going to go and get ready and you guys go and get ready too," said Alice.

"Yeah Yeah Alice we don't need as much time as you guys need."

"So Bella, where did that burst of energy come from,"

"What are you talking about," i said to Alice.

"The teasing to Eddie Boy," she said to me.

"I mean he needed it," said Rose.

"He needs it."

"We are just glad that you aren't one of those girls that are falling for him."

"Just one question you guys, why is he like that?"

"Well he wasn't always like that," said Alice while opening the dorm door.

"He used to be a great guy that treated girls right, but then his parents died when he was 15, and ever since then, he changed," said Alice.

"I didn't know his parents died."

"Yeah, they were great people," she said with sadness in her eyes.

Now i felt bad...poor guy.

"Oh."

"Yeah," said Alice sadly.

"Now come on let's get ready for that beach," she said happy again.

She threw me my bathing suit.

I put it on and walked out of the bathroom.

Alice and Rose already had theirs on, there's was the same as mine except Alice's was pink, and Rose's was red.

"We all look hot," said Alice looking in the mirror.

"Ok lets get all the things we need," said Rose.

I grabbed my sunglasses, towel, and shorts and a T- Shirt, Alice and Rose did the same.

"Ok you guys ready," i said.

"Yup," we grabbed our bags and headed out.

"So do you guys see the guys anywhere," asked Rose.

We were standing on the beach in the sand.

"Nope," i said.

"Ahhhh Alice screeched."

Jasper had picked her up from behind.

"Hey guy's," i said.

"Bellsy," said Emmet picking me up and spinning me around.

"Emmet put me down,"

He put me down, and i stubbled and fell forward.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of my body hitting the ground but it never came.

My eyes were still closed and i slowly opened them.

I was pulled back up and looked up to see Edward.

I gazed into his emerald green eyes, and felt my heartbeat speed up...

He wasn't wearing a shirt and i could see his perfectly sculpted abs, and could feel them too since my hands were rested on his chest.

Oh god!, i quickly let go, it was hard but i did and mumbled a thanks.

He smiled, oh god his smile...what the stop it Bella, don't fall for him...wait am i falling for him....?

"Bella, we are getting in the water the wanna come," Alice said snapping me out of my internal battle about Edward.

"Oh yeah," i said.

Alice and Rose had already taken off their clothes, i just realized i would be half naked in front of Edward....great.

They were waiting for me and i internally sighed.

I pulled my shorts down and took of my shirt.

I felt so exposed but at least they had all turned and walked toward the water.

"That blue bikini looks great on you," said Edward.

I gasped, i hadn't realized that he was still there and i blushed.

"And by the way...i love your blush," he whispered in my ear sending chills down my body.

And with that i felt my weight being lifted off the ground.

I screamed as Edward lifted me up and put me over his shoulders.

"Edward put me down right now," i said while hitting his back.

He chuckled, and kept walking.

"Edward, i screamed,".

"You know Bella hitting me does nothing, i don't feel anything."

We were close to the water and he dropped me in.

I fell into the salty water and swam back up.

I coughed and spat out the water in my mouth.

Edward laughed; i was mad!

"What the hell was that!"

"That miss swan, was for all the jokes today," he said.

**So i know there wasn't much beach but there will be more in the next chapter....and some Edward and Bella things....maybe so REVIEW.....PLEASE . HEHE **


	6. Jerk

_**This took me 1 and a half hours to write!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I EXPECT REVIEWS.....OR ILL BE VERY ANGRY....AND SAD =( I DIDNT WANT TO POST IT TODAY BUT I LOVE YOUR GUYS AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE....SO PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR BACK AND REVIEW....**_

"_That miss Swan was for all the jokes today."_

I crossed my arm over my chest.

"Fine your right, i shouldn't have done that, i'm sorry," i said.

"Its ok," he said with a smirk.

"What?" "Oh nothing," he said.

"Edward, what?"

"Nothing you need to know." "Fine," i huffed.

We all just played in the water and splashed around.

"Ok who's hungry," said Rose.

"Ohh ohh me me," said Emmet waving his hand around like a 5 year old.

"Your always hungry, Emmet," said Rose.

"Come on Rose and Bella," said Alice.

"Let's go get some food."

"K," we both replied and swam toward the sand.

We went to the beach cafeteria thing and ordered some food.

The guy at the counter was pretty cute.

His name tag read Josh.

"Well hello there and what can i get you beautiful lady," he said with a gorgeous smile.

I blushed, "Umm can i get 5 hot dogs and a side of 5 fries," i said.

"Sure thing," he said. "I love your eyes," he said.

I blushed again. "And your blush," he said with a wink.

He left to get the food and came back soon after.

I picked up the food and said thanks. He gave me the bill and i said bye.

"Goodbye," he said. "Hopefully ill see you around."

"Yeah," i said. Alice and Rose got come napkins and helped me carry the food to the guys.

They were sitting on the sand and laughing.

"Geez what took soo long you know swimming makes me even more hungry," said Emmet.

"Well sorry Emmet but the counter dude seemed to have his on on our Bella over here and they were flirting," said Alice.

"What no," i said blushing hard.

"Sure Bella, that's why he gave you his number on the back of the bill," said Rose holding the bill and smirking.

"He did not," i said snatching the bill from her hand.

It read 845-678-9999

Call me anytime 3

"Wow," i said.

"Oh looks like i got to keep an eye on Bellsy, here," said Emmet. "She got the guy's all over her."

I looked up and saw Edward, tense, his jaw was tight and his fists were clenched. I wondered what was his problem.

We all ate and joked around except Edward didn't say much.

"Guys come on we are gonna play beach volleyball guy's against girls," said Emmet.

"OK Bella, get ready to kick some guy butt," said Alice.

"Umm Alice just to let you know.....i kinda suck at sports."

"Just get the ball over the net, you'll be fine."

"OK," i said.

The guy's took their positions and so did we. Emmet was holding one of those really big beach volley ball's, and was ready to serve.

I was mentally prepared to get hurt in some way...it always seemed to happen to me. Emmet served and Rose hit it back, then Jasper, then Alice hit it back.

Oh no it was coming toward me.....but my reflexes helped me and i bumped it over the net, right to Edward.

He spiked it over, because of his superior tallness. It almost touched the ground but tiny Alice caught it before it did.

It kept going on and on and the score was 12- 11 us girls were winning and i was actually doing well to my surprise, but of course i just jinxed that.

Emmet hit it and he hit it hard and it was coming straight for me, i didn't hit it in time and it smacked me right smack on my face.

I fell over because of the impact...at least it wasn't a real volleyball cause i bet it would have broken my nose but i landed on my back.

"Oww," i said, moaning. "Bella, i heard all of them yell.

I closed my eyes, the sun was shinning right on them.

"Bella are you ok?," asked Alice.

"Yeah,' i said...

"I don't think anything broke." "Im sorry Bellsy," said Emmet.

It was silent...

"But My God did you guys see the way the ball hit Bella right smack in the face....it was the funniest thing and how she had that hilarious panicked face," Emmet said laughing.

I groaned, and i heard someone getting a smack. I still hadn't opened my eyes. I suddenly felt my weight being lifted of the ground.

"Oh ow," i said opening my eyes. They were all staring at me.

"Im OK guy's chill," i said. "K, so are we done?," asked Jasper.

"Yeah let's go, we can shower and go out for dinner somewhere," said Alice.

"OK sweet....i say we got to a chinese place," said Emmet.

"Chinese sounds good," said Edward. Wow that was like the first thing he said in a while.

"Yeah i don't mind chinese either," said Rose. "Yeah, whatever," i said.

We all gathered up our stuff and headed toward the school. We split the guys and girls.

"OK So who wants to go for a shower first, i call myself," said Alice.

"Sure Alice," i said.

"Rose you can use my bathroom," i said.

"Oh thanks Bella, but it's ok you can go first."

"Its," i began to say but she cut me off. "You go ahead Bella."

"OK," thanks i said.

After we all had a shower Alice and Rose made me sit down, so that they could do my make up.

I tried to protest but, it was no use....Alice scared me. They dressed me in a cute white tang top with roses on the top, and short jean shorts.

Then they straightened my hair and applied some eye liner, lip gloss, mascara, etc.... "Are you guy's done yet," i said.

I was getting impatient. "Ok yes," said Alice.

The girl in the mirror was defiantly not me...that was someone else. A very pretty girl. "Wow," i said.

"Your welcome," said Alice.

"You know Bella your very pretty, we didn't have to do much," said Rose.

"Plus we don't have to waste time putting blush on you, you do that enough," said Alice.

I rolled my eyes. They got ready soon after and our doorbell rang.

We all put on our shoes and opened the door, to reveal the guy's.

"Ready," said Jasper hugging Alice.

Those are the times i wished i had someone special.

"Yeah," we all said.

"K lets get a move on it," said Emmet.

I noticed Edward was wearing a green polo that really went with his gorgeous emerald green eyes. He caught me looking and gave me a crooked smile.

That sent me off the edge. I had to pull myself together. We all walked toward the restaurant.

"Hi my name is Gabby and i'll be your server for today," said the waitress.

She looked like one of those hoe's.

Her shirt exposed very much cleavage, and it looked like she was trying to hard.

"Is there anything i can get for you," she asked mainly to the guys.

"Uhh yeah," said Alice.

She reluctantly looked over to Alice. "Yes," she said rather rudely.

Emmet interrupted, and ordered 6 cokes. "Sure," Gabby said, and left.

She then came back with our drinks and started flirting with Edward. It was disgusting.

"Alice and Rose practically pushed her away to go get our food.

It was defiantly a sight to see Emmet eating noodles with chopsticks, food was flying everywhere.

He couldn't quite get it right and every time he would pick up the noodles it would all fall before it got in his mouth.

After he got noodles in Alice's hair for the 5th time Alice snatched the chopsticks from his and hand and handed him a fork.

After dinner we all stepped out of the restaurant.

"Hey Bella, i hope you don't mind but i'm gonna hang with Jasper tonight," said Alice.

"Oh sure Alice no problem," you don't have to ask me." "And i'll be with Emmet," said Rose.

"Alright cool, ill see yeah guys tomorrow." "Wait i don't know how to get back to the dorm," i said bitting my lip.

"I'll walk Bella home," offered Edward. Arg, i mentally groaned.

"Is that ok Bella," asked Edward smiling at me.

"Sure," i said sweetly.

"OK, well bye Bella,", they all said and waved goodbye.

I sighed when they left and turned to Edward. He was staring at me. "What?", i asked.

"Nothing, come on," he said leading the way. "So Bella, what's up?"

I scoffed... "The sky," i said sounding like a immature little 7 year old.

"Haha Very funny Bella." "I know i'm quite the comedian," i said.

"Yes like you getting hit with the ball this evening," he said chuckling.

"That was not funny," i said.

He saw i was mad and stopped laughing.

"Im sorry," he said. I sighed, "It's ok."

We were almost back to the dorm and we walked up the stairs.

My dorm was right near the stairs. My hand would keep brushing Edward's when we walked up. He kept my slow pace, he could have gone faster i knew that but he didn't.

I couldn't help but feel the strong electric current every time we would touch. I lost my footing at the last step and began to trip, luckily Edward caught me before and i gasped.

Our lips were so close...and he was coming closer.

I could smell his sweet scent.

I wonder what he tasted like...what no...no.....bad thoughts...bad Bella, i thought.

I had to stop him...i didn't want to be like all those other girls, i was better than that.

I pushed him away and he was stunned, but quickly regained himself.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said.

"Edward," i said with my arms crossed.

"Your not gonna get me that easy." "Hmm i realize that," he said.

"But i could see that you wanted to kiss me," he said with a smirk.

"Haha No. i did not," i said. "Uhmm," he said.

"Soon enough Bella," he said. "In your dreams Cullen," i said.

"Always," he said.

Eww i thought.

"But you'll fall in love with me," he said.

"Excuse me," i said not believing what he just said.

"You know what i said...you....will....fall....in....love...with...me," he said slowly.

"They all do..."

"Well im not like all of them," i said.

"Sure Bella, whatever helps you get to sleep at night...but it will start with nervousness, then you'll stumble...get lost in my eyes......think about me....dream about me...and then...."

I gulped... "Then," i whispered.

"Then," he whispered.

"You'll fall for me,".

...............................................................

"OK See yeah Bella," he said normally with a wink.

I couldn't move...he left me breathless.....fall in love with him...he thought so highly of himself...

Jerk.

**REVIEW.....REVIEW.........REVIEW..........REVIEW..........REVIEW......REVIEW.......REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Game

**OK this chapter is a bit slow and there isnt much pizzaz...lollll but review anyway =)**

I stood there dazed for a few more seconds and then went inside.

I shook my head and decided to go for a shower...again.

I usually go for a shower when i wanted to get my mind off of things cause it would relax me.

Once again the hot water felt nice and i instantly relaxed.

I would be staring school the day after tomorrow. I was good in school and my favorite subject was science.

I scrubbed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, and took in the scent.

It smelled so good. I turned the water off and stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around my body. I changed into my Pajamas and and combed through my damp hair.

I didn't feel like blowdrying it. I couldn't get the last tangle out and sighed. I walked out of the bathroom and went to my room.

I wasn't tired yet so i grabbed Weathering Heights of the shelf and started reading.

The shower helped get my mind of....him...but now i had nothing to keep me occupied....I realized the books characters name was Edward.

I rolled my eyes...how dare he say that i would fall for him..never would i fall for his arrogant jerk player ways.

I threw the book aside..i couldn't read it anymore, and i couldn't get his words out of my mind. He shouldn't have this effect on me.

I decided to watch some T.V. and surfed through the channels. Nothing interesting was on. I groaned, and turned the T.V off.

I guess the only thing i could do was go to bed. I got under the covers and found a comfortable spot. The minute my head hit the pillow, my eyes just drifted shut.

I could hear the waves in the background and i could feel the hot sand in between my toes as i walked down the beach. It was sunset and the sky was painted with red, orange and yellow. My hair was swaying in the wind and i was smiling. I realized i was walking hand in hand with someone and turned my head to look at them. I caught a glimpse of a perfectly sculpted chest.....

"MORNING BELLA".

I jolted awake, and banged my head against something...or someone.

"Aww Bella Jeez."

"Alice...don't do that to me," i said falling back to the comfy pillows.

"Well i had to wake you up, you sleepy head, its almost 10:00."

"Now get up and get ready, we are going out for some breakfast," she said opening my windows and letting in the bright sunlight.

It hurt my eyes and i threw the covers over my head. I wasn't ready to get up yet.

"Aw Bella come on and get up...."

I could picture her tapping her foot against the floor and looking impatient.

I didn't respond. "Don't make me do this the hard way."

I wasn't sure what she ment by that but it was Alice and even though i didn't know her for very long i knew it would be bad...but my body wasn't ready to get up yet so i just closed my eyes and drifted to sleep again.

I shrieked when i felt ice cold water all over me...

"Alice," i screamed jumping out of the bed.

She was smirking... "Yes," she said sweetly.

"I cannot believe you just did that!"

"Well i told you i didn't want to do this the hard way...you should have listened to me."

I was drenched in the ice cold water and it did not feel good.

I was angry and walked to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

I brushed my teeth and went it for a shower. There was nothing like a hot steamy shower. I remembered the dream i had and was mad that i couldn't see who the person was that was with me.

I got out and slipped into my bathrobe. Alice was waiting for me and was poking through my closet, probably finding something suitable for me to wear.

She ended up giving me a cute blue tank top that had a cute flower print, and a pair of short jean shorts with blue flip flops.

I blow dried my hair and pinned it up with a little puff on-top of my head.

"Ok your good, come on," said Alice.

"Kay," i said grabbing my bag. "But i am still haven't forgiven you for that," i said glaring at her.

"You will though," she said in a bubbly tone.

We walked down the stairs and into the campus toward the food court.

I could hear Emmets booming laughter echoing through the food court.

"What's so funny," asked Alice. "Emmet just started having a laugh attack," answered Jasper.

"Hey Bellsy," said Emmet calming down his laughter. "Guess what," he said smiling widely.

"What," i said afraid to find out what he was gonna pop out.

"An octopus's testicles are located in its head," said Emmet.

"Uhhh....gee thanks Emmet...thats great to know...i don't think my day would be complete without knowing that."

"Ooo ooo i have another one," he said jumping up and down in his seat.

"I bet you do," i said kind of afraid. "Did u know A goldfish has a memory span of about 3 seconds."

"Wow Emmet...thats wonderful..."

"Is he ok," i whispered to Alice. "Yeah...its sunday."

"And," i said. "Well on sunday he just blurts out random facts at random moments."

"Why," i said. "Cause its Emmet...we learn to ignore him..your new...he'll tell you all the interesting things he hears."

"Wonderful for me," i said faking enthusiasm.

"Hey Bellsy do you want to hear another one," he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Emmet shut the hell up," said Jasper.

"Fine...," said Emmet.

"Its ok Emmet..you can enlighten me with more facts another time," i said.

"Yay..your the only nice one Bellsy," he said.

I smiled. "So whats the agenda today," asked Rose while taking a sip of her coffee.

We all shrugged... "Oh come on people its the last day of summer vacation and we start school tomorrow...lets do something exciting," said Alice.

"I for one will join in on that," said a much to familiar velvet voice.

"So you will be joining us Edward," asked Rose narrowing her eyes at him.

"Of course," he said.

"Gee i thought for sure you would want to sleep with the whole female population before school tomorrow," said Rose.

"Oh Rosalie...why would i want to do that...if i sleep with all of them now..where is the fun in that when school starts and i want things to take my mind off work," he said with a smirk.

"You are such a disgusting ass hole you know that," i blurted out.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine," he said giving me his heart stopping crooked smile.

I glared at him. "Look Edward if your going to be causing trouble today then you can go and hang out with your fan club but we want to do something fun," said Alice.

"Well she started it," said Edward pointing to Rose.

"Well we all know the reason you are here in the first place and Bella is not some girl your gonna have fun with," said Rose.

"I know she isn't," said Edward. "But she'll cave in eventually," he said.

"Umm excuse me i'm right here, and i will never...fall...for...you," i said with as much authority i could manage.

"Well then this just makes the game more fun for me," said Edward.

"What game," i said.

"The Love Game," said Edward winking at me and getting out of his seat. "You guys have fun today..see you later Bella," said Edward.

We all watched him go and turned back around.

"Looks like Eddie boy is in on some fun," said Emmet.

This time it wasn't Rose that smacked him on the head but me.

**Well i know this chapter was short and not much of anything interesting happened but i want to take things a bit slow cause i don't want to rush and it will be more realistic this way...but i wont got too slow..ill post the next chapter sooner though. **


	8. Staples and the Hobo's

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS....here is the next chapter....and remember be sure to REVIEW !!!!!!**

After...the pig left we all just decided that we should go school shopping and hang out since know one had gotten any of their things, including Alice who i thought for sure would have bought her school supplies.

It was an interesting stop at staples, one i don't think i will ever forget. The reason for that...is all summed up into one word...Emmet.

"_Flashback"_

"_Yay everyone lets got to staples..its the best store in the whole wide world!"_

"_Emmet i thought your favorite store was Toys R' Us?"_

"_Thats my second favorite silly Rosie baby," said Emmet. _

"_Of course it is."_

"_Did you know that Staples are the back to school experts since 1986!"_

"_Where do you get these facts from," i asked. _

"_Oh Bellsy...don't worry about it." ..... "I'm not," i replied._

_He grabbed one of the shopping carts and started racing through the store with it...and us right on his heels. He pulled whatever he thought was "Necessary" off from the shelves and threw it into the cart._

"_Emmet....why do you need computer floor mats," asked Jasper._

"_Because i want it duh," said Emmet like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Plus i like the way the spikes feel on my feet." ....we all had blank expression on our faces. _

_We decided to slit up cause watching Emmet was going know where._

_Emmet's POV_

_(inside Emmet's mind) _

_Llama llama see a llama kiss a llama another llama llama llama llama llama llama llama duck...._

_wow look at all the colorful post its! Maybe i should start a new era of Emmet and note writing?....that would be fun._

"_Gasp"!!!! There is a rip in this one!_

_(out of Emmet's mind) _

"_Excuse me kind sir?"_

_**Staples worker dude : "Yes is there something i can help you with?"**_

"_Oh yes there is this, post it is defective!," said Emmet holding it up to the workers face._

"_**I don't see anything," said the worker.**_

"_Are you blind?" "Do you not clearly see that there is a rip at the edge of these post its!"_

"_**Uhh sir,"**_

"_Don't you sir me ........Gibbous," Emmet said reading the workers name plate. _

"_I did not come here to pay you money and get ripped off." _

"_**I understand that sir but i think you should calm down."**_

"_Calm down...calm down.....who are you to tell me to calm down....i will not calm down!!!"_

"_**Sir its alright we will discard of these post its and you can have new ones that on the rack for free...how about that?"**_

"_For free...so now you are giving away free stuff...does your boss know about this...?"_

"_**Uh...no."**_

"_Gasp" "are you trying to frame me?"_

"_**No of course not."**_

"_Don't make me snap my fingers in a Z formation exclamation hip rotation..."_

"_Emmet," cried Rosalie._

_Back to Bella's POV_

"_One minute Rosie baby Emmet is in a very serious argument with Gibbous."_

"_Oh Emmet let it go and grab another post it pack."_

"_No but i was..."_

_Rosalie smacked him and in the head and apologized to the worker...or Gibbous._

_End of Flashback _

I don't think we will ever be abled to enter that store again...what a pity...it was well stocked.

By the time we were done it was lunch time and we all walked back to the food court.

"So Bella excited for your first day of school?" asked Rose.

"Yeah...but kinda nervous...what is it like?"

"Well you should stay away from the Hobo's," said Emmet while stuffing his face with his burrito.

"The Hobo's?"

Jasper sighed....must be Emmet's nickname for some gang i thought.

Rose answered cause Emmet's face was still stuffed...he looked like a humungo chipmunk that had nuts stuck in his mouth.

"The Hobo's," said Rose with a sigh. "Is referring to what people call the plastics of Westside Academy."

"The group makes up the head of the gang Tanya and then her faithful followers Lauren, and Jessica," continued Alice.

"Or as i like to call them Dictator Tanya and her evil minions...or Hobo's for short," said Emmet.

"Anyway, they terrorize any girls that get in their way or people they just don't like," said Rose.

"And they make up most of the Edward Fan Club," said Alice.

"Well then i'll be sure to keep out of their way," i said. "Good, and if they do anything to you, just tell us and ill crush every bone on their bow-tox body," said a scary little pixie Alice.

"Thanks Alice." "Hey have you gotten your schedule yet?," asked Alice.

"No, i should go pick that up later," i replied.

"Yeah, hopefully we will have some classes together, that would be so amazing...oh and i have to get your outfit for tomorrow and everything else planned out," blabbered Alice.

I just uhmmed and ahhaed to whatever she had to say.

For the rest of the day the gang just hung out at Alice and my dorm. After dinner they left and it was only Alice and I.

"Well i'm exhausted...i don't know how Rose does it," i said collapsing on the couch.

"Does what," asked Alice sitting on the other side.

"Handle Emmet," i said with a chuckle.

Alice laughed... "Neither do I.. when i first heard that Rose liked my idiot teddy bear of a brother i was surprised, and i myself wasn't sure how she would handle him, but they make each other happy and isn't that all that matters?"

"And i found my Jazzy Bear," said Alice with that same twinkle in her eyes that i saw the first day i met her.

"Yeah," i replied. I started thinking about my love life...would i ever find someone like that...someone who would make me happy?

"Well come one Bella time for bed..tomorrow is going to be an exciting day and you need all the rest you can get and i will be waking you up at 6 am sharp," she said while skipping to her room.

"6 am!" "Alice are you crazy...i am not getting up at 6 am...school doesn't even start till 8 ...why do you need 2 hours...when you can have extra sleep?"

"Cause silly Bella, i have to get you ready...so no complaints or i'll do what i did last time," she said and walked into her room.

I sighed....great.

I had the same dream as last night....this time it seemed to drag on longer and just before i could see the face of the man next to me...the pixie had to wake me up!

I groaned... "Two more minutes Alice," i said in a groggy tone.

"Nope not a chance i let you sleep for five more minutes, now up you go," she said pushing me off the bed toward the bathroom.

I just stood in front of the mirror for 2 minutes still having my eyes closed and then Alice's bagging on the bathroom door jolted my eyes open.

"If i don't hear the shower going on in 1 minute then i am going to make you wear a mini skirt....get a move on it!", yelled Alice. I know i did not want to wear a mini skirt and quickly brushed my teeth and turned the shower on.

I didn't get to enjoy the hot water cause i knew Alice would be bagging on the door anytime. I couldn't understand how a person as tiny as Alice could have so much energy in the morning at 6am...i knew she must have woken up much earlier though cause she was all dressed and ready.

I turned the tap off, put my shower robe on, and walked out the door.

And there was Alice with all the stuff ready. It was only 6:30. I sighed....i could have still been asleep.

"Come on Bella and put these clothes on." The shirt was cute...it was a blue knit top with floral accents on the neckline and a pair of skinny jeans. It was causal and not something over the top.I put them on and went to sit in the chair in front of my mirror so that Alice could do my hair.

She blow-dried it and pinned it up in the middle with a little puff on top of my head and left my curls cascading down my back and shoulders. She then applied some eye liner and mascara and some lip gloss.

"There all done," said Alice clapping her hands.

"Here is your bag and shoes," she said handing me my things. "Now we have to go get your schedule and meet the gang at start bucks."

"Umm k," i said slipping on my flats and thankful that they were not heels like the one Alice was wearing which were death traps.

She grabbed her things and we headed out the door toward the direction of the main building.

"I'll wait for you outside," said Alice.

"OK," i said opening the office door and steeping in. There were some kids inside but the front desk was clear and i walked up to the women i recognized from my first day here.

"Hi," i said. "I wanted to pick up my schedule." "Ah yes dear and your name is?"

"Bella Swan," i replied. "Yes Bella, one moment."

She looked through some files and came back up to the desk. "Isabella Swan," she said looking up at me.

"Err yeah," i said blushing...of course it would be Isabella.

"Here you go and enjoy your first day," she said with a hopeful smile.

I smiled back and walked out. Alice was waiting and ran over to me and grabbed my schedule.

"Oh we don't have any classes together except for lunch," she said frowning. "Its ok...ill see you at lunch." "Yeah," she said still sad.

"But everyone else has lunch with us so thats good."

"OK well lets go i'm hungry," i said. I really loved Rose, cause she had a cup of coffee waiting for us.

"Thanks Rose," i said while taking a sip. "No problemo i thought you would need it since Alice would have probably woken you up pretty early."

"Oh yes," i said taking another sip. It was good and woke me up even more.

"Hey Bellsy good morning." "Morning to you too Emmet," i said.

Just then the school bell rang and all the kids got up to leave.

I took in a deep breathe...ok Bella you can do this....your first day...know one was going to bite you.

"Sorry Bella i have to get to class but Jasper will walk you to your first period, your classes are close by," said Alice.

"Its cool Alice," i said. "I'll see you guys at lunch," i said to everyone else.

"Bye," i heard them say. "Ok Bella so Alice told me you have English first period," said Jasper picking up my bag for me.

"Yup, thanks Jasper," i said taking it from him.

"Its cool," he replied. I hadn't heard Jasper talk to much..in that way he was shy like me.

"So i hope you enjoy this period," said Jasper chuckling.

"Why?", i said raising my eyebrows. "Cause i hear the Hobo's are in this class," he said walking me to the classroom door.

"Oh wonderful," i replied sarcastically. "Have fun Bella, see yeah at lunch," he called over his shoulder walking away.

I waved back in response and entered the classroom. The class wasn't filled yet but the teacher was at the front of the classroom.

I picked a seat and set down my bag. The warning bell rang and more students piled in.

"Umm excuse me but your kinda like in between our seats," said a nasally voice.

I looked up to see three girls wearing...well barley anything really...extra mini skirts and tight tank tops that exposed too much stuff...i did not want to see!

The one that spoke must be the leader...she was taller than the others...maybe my height with strawberry blonde hair, the two behind her were shorter. One had darker blond hair and the other was normal blonde. They popped their gum and waited for me to respond.

So these must be the Hobo's.

_**OK so another somewhat short chapter....im introducing Bella'a first day and the next chapters as during her first day too.....and guesss what...EDWARD IS IN THE NEXT 2 ALOT!!!!!!! JUST LETTING U KNOE....THINGS WILL BE GETTING INTERESTING!!!!**_


	9. Encouters

**WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER **

"So could you like move," she said again while looking at her nails.

"Uh sure," i said not wanting to cause a scene. I got up and grabbed my stuff off the desk.

"Wait," she said. I turned to look at her. "Yeah," i said.

"Your the new girl right.... Issadora something," she said popping her gum.

"Uh no its Isabella...but i prefer Bella," i said. "Yeah whatever," she said.

"Im Tanya and this is Jessica and Lauren," she said gesturing to the blond bimbos behind her.

"Uh Hi," i said not knowing what to say to that. "Yeah, we own this school and giving you a heads up stay out of our way...and Edward Cullen...he's mine," she said flipping her hair back.

"I don't want Edward," i said. "Yeah whatever," she said and sat down.

I shook my head and walked to the other side of the room and took a seat near the window.

I heard the seat next to me being moved and i looked up to see a girl with black hair and glasses sit down. She was pretty.

She saw me looking at her and i smiled. She smiled back and sat down.

"Hi i'm Angela," she said. "Your the new girl right?" Her voice was soft, and she seemed like a nice person.

"HI yeah i'm Bella." "That's a nice name," she said. "Thanks."

The teacher then started the lesson. English would be easy this year cause when the teacher passed out the sheet of things we would be covering this year i had already learned many of the things that were listed. As well as i had already read all of the books.

I sighed and let him drone on. Soon enough the class ended and i got up.

"So Bella what's your next class....i could walk you?", said Angela shyly. I was right...she was nice.

"Sure," i said happily. "Let me check my schedule."

"Yeah i have Art," i said looking up at her.

"OK great i have a class thats close to there, i can show you the way."

"Great, thanks Angela!" "No problem...your nice...don't join the bad group," she said smiling.

"Trust me...i wouldn't." "So you have met Tanya i suppose," she said.

"Yeah i had a run in with her in class." "Yeah i tend to stay as far away as possible from her," she replied.

"Oh and another tip stay away from this guy named Edward Cullen," she said.

"Yeah...i know who he is," i said folding my arms across my chest.

"You met him," she asked me with a puzzled expression. "Well i guess he must have already made his move with you," she said.

"Yeah," i replied. "But i blew him off,". She looked surprised. "Wow Really?"

"Yeah i don't fall for players," i said. "That's good to know." I was suddenly curious.

"Has he ever done something to you?," i asked. "Well he did once...but then he never did it again," she said.

"Oh," i said. "So who is your room mate?," she asked. "I share with Alice Cullen," i said.

"Wow Alice Cullen.....how is that?" "Its nice...she's really nice and so are her friends."

"Why," i asked....the way she asked me that was like it was something bad.

"Oh...its just that...their kinda popular and i don't know Alice very much...except for the fact that Edward is her brother."

"I just thought she would be snotty too," she said finishing up. "Oh," i replied.

"No Alice is very nice...a bit to hyper but she's great." "Well that's good," said Angela.

"Well this is your class." "Thanks Angela...hopefully we will have more classes together."

"Yeah...that would be nice," she said and waved goodbye to me.

Hopefully i had made another friendship. I walked into the art room. It was huge and had tall desks and high chairs. It was very colorful, and there were many cabinets. You could see a magnificent view of the ocean through the huge glass window. There were many paintings around hung up throughout the room.

3 of the tables were already filled with chattering students.

I sighed....i didn't know anyone. I took a seat towards the back at an empty table. I looked around the classroom and some people threw curious glances my way. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Bella!," i heard someone call out my name. It was a guy's voice...i couldn't recognize it and looked up to see Mike.

He smiled when he saw me look at him and walked toward my table and sat down next to me.

"Isn't it great that we have this class together," he said. "Yeah," i said trying to sound happy. It worked and he smiled back.

Another boy walked up to our table and sat down. "Mike, who's this lovely girl?" he said.

The boy had black hair and tanned skin. He was good looking but nothing compared to Edward i thought. Stupid mind why are you thinking about Edward!

The boy looked at me and smiled....i blushed and put on a small smile back.

"This is Bella," said Mike. "Hi Bella, i'm Alex," he said with a wink. "Hi," i replied shyly. The teacher called the class to a silence and talked about what projects we would be doing this year.

I could see both Mike and Alex sneak glances at me. It was awkward and i didn't feel very comfortable.

Class soon ended and i got up to leave. "Wait Bella!" , called Mike. "I'll walk you to your next class." "Sure," i replied not wanting to be rude.

"Well hopefully ill see you later Bella," said Alex. "Uhuh," i said. "So what class do you have Bella?"

"Err History," i said. "Great that's my next class too," Mike said enthusiastically.

"Wow...how great," i said. "Yeah i know." Mike seemed like a friendly guy...though maybe a bit attached.

All the way to history Mike just kept chatting away and i just nodded and ahahed to what ever he said not really paying attention.

In history he sat next to me and talked anytime he would get the chance. I just started zoning out toward the end of class. The class ended slower than the rest and Mike walked me to my next class and like every other person who talked to me, hoped we would have more classes together.

I started recognizing people from my classes and more students started talking to me. I sighed when 5th period was over and was i had lunch now.

I walked to the food court and found the gang already there.

"Hey guys," i said and sat down. "Hey," they all greeted. "So how has your day been?", asked Alice.

"Great actually and went by pretty fast." "Well that's good who did you meet?"

"Umm this girl named Angela...this guy named Mike and another guy named Alex," i said while taking a bite of the sandwich Rose got for me.

"Oh Mike," said Alice giggling. "Was he overly friendly?," said Rose smiling at me. "Yup," i said popping the p.

"Yeah he's like that but he's ok." i nodded in understanding. "And Alex is pretty cute," said Alice nudging me while smirking.

"Alice," i said whining. "What," she said. "He's cute thats all," she said smiling. I understood the double meaning though. I shook my head and took another bite.

"And Angela Weber...is nice but she's very shy...i don't talk to her much though," said Alice.

"Yeah she was nice." I realized that it was very quiet....

"Guy's where's Emmet," i said. "Oh Emmet got in trouble," said Rose.

"On the first day?" "Yeah...he got caught sending weird notes to people."

"Notes?", i said. "Yeah...with his post its," said Jasper chuckling. I just shook my head.

"Hey do any of you guys have a napkin," i said. "No sorry," that replied.

I got up... "Where are you going?", asked Alice. "To get a napkin," i said.

"Umm k," she replied. I walked toward the utensil cart and suddenly tripped over something and started falling forwards. I caught myself on the edge of the cart and steadied myself up. I reached for the napkin but my hand brushed up against someone else's.

"Oh sorry," i said. "Its ok," said this guy. "Its not everyday i get touched by an Angel," he said winking at me.

I blushed..

"So what's your name", he said handing me a napkin.

"Umm Bella," i said taking it from his hand. "Hmm Bella...that kinda goes well with my last name," he said with a tone that sounded like he was trying to be seductive.

I didn't know how to respond to that....but i didn't have to. "that kinda goes well with my last name?,"

"Dude come on that was so corny," said a voice that i was surprised i hadn't heard all day.

"Taylor get your napkin and leave," said the voice coming from behind me.

Taylor rolled his eyes and left, with something that sounded like "Always gets the good girls," under his breathe. At least thats what i thought it sounded like...but it was too low for me to hear.

"Bella," said Edward's velvet voice. I reluctantly turned to see him wearing his dazzling crooked smile again...

Dazzling....did i just think that?

"Edward," i said in a monotone voice then turned and walked away. I could see his shadow behind me and sighed.

"So how has your day been?," he asked. "Why do you care?"

"Bella i don't appreciate that mean tone...all i asked was how your day was, i don't understand why you have to be so mean about it...it hurts Bella...it really hurts."

I rolled my eyes and turned to him... "Yeah...does it?" "Well i'm sooo sorry," i said.

"Your sarcasm hurts," said Edward. "Yeah well your face hurts my eyes," i said.

He raised his eyebrow... "That wasn't very good," he said. I glared at him.

"Why are you mad at me, your the one who started being mean to me for no reason," he said.

"Your right....My day was wonderful....."

"There see now if you had said that all along then we wouldn't have had to go through the other conversations," he said grinning at me.

"Until now," i finished my sentence. Then i smiled, turned around, and walked back to the table.

"What happened with Edward," asked Alice. "He looks annoyed." I told them what happened and they all started laughing.

The bell rang and we all got up. "So ill see you guys later i know where my next class is," i said.

"OK, bye." We all went our separate ways. I had Biology next and remembered i had past the room before so i knew how to get there.

I walked into the classroom and took a seat. The room seemed the same as any other Bio class. With black desktops that were 2 seater. I knew some of the kids in the class but know one really talked to me.

I took a seat, and the class was filled with only one open chair left which was next to me. I was happy...i didn't mind being alone, i could get more work done faster that way...without distractions.

The teacher started the class and 5 minutes into the period the door burst open. Everyone looked up to see who it was. I internally groaned. This could not be happening! Just when i thought there would be no distractions....The distraction came knocking through the door!

**....ohhh who could that be and i promise that the next chapter is basically ALL EDWARD AND BELLA FLIRTING AND BICKERING....i promise it will be amazing....maybe. but i am not gonna post the next chapter till i get 10 or more reviews.....REVIEW REVIEW **


	10. authors note srry

OK SO I KNOW YOU GUYS WILL PROBUBLY HATE ME…BUT..IM SORRY….i am out of town today and I am at my aunts house for the night so I will post the next chapter sometime 2morrow!!!!!

And the next chapter is all bella and Edward so I want u guys to well Edward being Edward and bella being bella lol and of course some spice things up….also I LOVED WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER IT IS MY FAVORITE AND HOPEFULLY IT WILL URS TOO!!!!

PEACE…LOVE..TWILIGHT….EDWARD CULLEN….EVERYTHING GOOD IN THE WORLD…..

-hisvelevtyvoice


	11. I have date with who?

**HERE IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER.....**

"Edward...how nice of you to join us," said the teacher. "Yeah i wouldn't miss this class for anything," Edward said.

"Its your first day...ill cut you some slack...but don't think this will be accepted next time...take a seat!"

"Yes sir," he said and looked around the classroom for the only available seat...next to mine.

He looked at the empty seat..then his eyes flickered to me. He looked frustrated when he saw me but as quickly as the frustration came it left and a smirk appeared to his face.

He walked swiftly toward the seat and sat down. "Bella," he said in a alluring tone. "Cullen," i said and looked to the front of the classroom.

The teacher had began speaking again. "So are we on last name bases then," he said.

I didn't respond. He sighed... "Look i forgive you...for 10 minutes ago..cause i want to give you another chance."

What was his problem? I turned to face him..and noticed something i hadn't noticed before....was that lipstick...on his smooth lips?

I ignored the thought about his smooth lips and built up some courage and responded. "I don't go for guys who wear make up," i said trying to contain my laughter.

He looked confused and the way his eyebrow rose up looked sexy. Wow! Hold up....Sexy..No.!

I shook my head...i had to get these insane thoughts out! When i regained my sanity i pointed to his lips.

Understanding crossed his face and his fingers immediately went to his lips to wipe it off. Was he sucking faces with someone...is that why he was late...wait why did i care?

He looked at me and smiled. "What can i say...the girls just can't resist me," he said. "Is that supposed to impress me?," i said raising my eyebrow.

"Depends....Is it working," he replied. "Look Cullen here's a tip....don't try so hard... i couldn't like you any less."

Just then the bell rang and i got up to leave. But my perfect get away had to be ruined cause i tripped on the hook at the bottom of the door and closed my eyes and waited for the impact for my face to hit the floor.

I waited but the impact never came. I opened my eyes and my brown eyes looked into Edward's emerald green ones. There in the moment an electric current flew through my body.

His eyes bore into mine and i couldn't look away. I noticed his face was getting closer...and for some odd reason...i felt safe and secure in his arms...and i didn't like that.

Before he could do anything rash i composed myself and pushed him back. He quickly let go and took a step back. "Uh sorry," he said. His arm reached to his head and he ran his fingers through his bronze hair.

"Watch where your going next time," he said and turned his heel and walked away.

I was slightly confused....Did the Edward Cullen apologize?

I bit my lip and walked out the door. I was happy that i had only 1 period left...but groaned when i realized that period was gym. Wonderful, i thought.

I sighed and walked toward the gym. Some students were already there and were sitting on the bleachers. I sat down at the bottom of the bleachers and looked around.

Well this gym class was defiantly going to be interesting...i saw Tanya...Lauren, and Jessica....as well as Alex from Art...Mike....and Taylor....Angela....Emmet...yay...and Edward.

Back up! Edward! .....Great...now he could not only piss me off during bio...but could see me fall on my ass in gym. This day...couldn't be more perfect.

"Bellsy," cried Emmet running up to me and picking me up. "Yay your in this gym class...this just makes it even better than i thought."

"Yeah Emmet just put me down," i said. "Sorry...i forgot you didn't like that," he said. "No its not that i don't like that its just that...you squeeze me too hard," i said.

He ruffled my hair.. "I'll try and be more careful next time squirt," he said. Then the coach called the class to order. No one quieted down though and he blew his whistle.

That got everyone's attention and they all closed their mouths. "Alright my name is Coach Cep and this is gym."

"Well obviously what else would this be," said Emmet scoffing. I giggled.

"Since today is your first day...i'm going to be nice," he continued. "So", he said walking back and forth.

"Everyone..run 8 laps...GO!"

All through the gym you could hear groans and complaints. The ones that stood out were the Hobo's. Their nasally voices cried out..loud!

"But Coach Cep...its our first day...we shouldn't be doing anything," cried Tanya.

"Oh stop complaining..its only 8 laps...your lucky i didn't say 12...now get changed and start running...or i wont end this gym class until everyone is finished," he said and blew his whistle again.

Everyone sighed and got off the bleachers. I was actually happy....running i could do...other sports...i was a fail.

But i didn't have any shorts to change into. "Hey Emmet do you have an extra pair or shorts," i said. "Yup," he said.

"They might be a bit big though," he said. "Its ok..ill fold them," i replied. He shrugged, "OK here," he said giving me a pair of basketball shorts.

"Thanks," i replied and gathered my stuff. I went to the girls locker room and changed. "Hey Angela."

"Hey Bella, i didn't know you were in this lunch period, finally i have someone i can talk to."

"Yup," i said smiling and slipping on the basketball shorts on.

I could hear Tanya complaining and rolled my eyes.

When Angela finished changing we both walked out toward the track. I saw a crowd of girls all clumped together in the middle of the track. "Wonder what's going on," i said.

Angela sighed beside me. "Must be Edward," she responded. "Oh," i said understanding now.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look. "Hey Bella you dropped something," said Taylor.

"What," said looking at the floor. "My jaw," he said looking somewhat seductive...if i didn't know any better i would have thought he was constipated.

"Err Taylor," i said. "You remember my name...thats good," he said.

"Yeah," i began to say but was cut off when Emmet came and stood next to me.

"Hey guys," he said. "Emmet," said Taylor. Angela just smiled.

"Yeah i came over here cause i was worried about you Taylor," said Emmet.

"Why," asked Taylor with a confused look on his face. "Cause you looked like you were constipated...i wanted to see if you were ok...i have some prune juice in my bag..you know..if you want," said Emmet.

"It helps...with the...you know."

It was so hard to keep from laughing with the look Taylor had on his face when Emmet said that. It was also hard to understand how Emmet could say that with such a straight face.

"Uh yeah...no thanks...i'm good," stuttered Taylor and quickly walked away. After he walked away he all bursted out laughing uncontrollably. "That.....was......a....good....one," i said between laughter.

"Yeah," said Angela, who was also doubled over laughing. "What was a good one," said an overly familiar velvet voice.

I saw Edward standing next to Emmet. Man he had muscles, and he looked soo...wait don't even finish that sentence i said to my brain.

We all composed ourselves and mumbled a nothing. "I see," said Edward. The coach blew his whistle.

"Everyone on the track," he yelled.

"See yeah Bella, got to run," said Edward. I scoffed at his choice of words. The three of us ran to the track and started running.

Running was the only sport i was good at...and didn't fall and make a complete fool out of myself with. I was surprised Angela was a little slow and me and Emmet were far ahead of her. Then Emmet started slowing down, and i passed him too.

I was keeping good pace and was on my 4th lap. 4 more to go i thought. I saw Edward in front of me.

I wondered...what if i passed him? I gathered up all the energy i could and ran faster to catch up to him and passed him. I wonder what he would think about that?

I smiled to myself and slowed down my pace...i didn't want to burn too much energy and then have to stop.

I continued running but felt a close presence behind me...i knew who that was...but i wasn't going to look back. "Well aren't you speedy," his voice came from beside me.

"I would have thought sports wasn't you thing," he continued.

"Yeah well...running i can do," i responded. "Interesting," he said. "Why is that so hard to believe," i said.

I noticed most of the girls were walking. "Well," he answered. "It just seems to me that you cant walk across a surface without tripping," he said chuckling.

"Yeah," was all i could say.

It was silent for another minute. "So", he said. "My offer still stands."

"What offer," i said. "You know...you and me...friday night...i know you want to." I sighed.

"Well," he said with a sexy tone. I knew i couldn't look at him..cause from my peripheral view i could see his muscles and it would be hard to resist.

"How about never...is never good for you," i said. "Ouch Bella," he said putting his hand to his heart. "Why do you have to be so rude?"

"Hey i'm sorry, i'm not trying to be rude its just that you don't matter." I was surprised by the amount of confidence i had.

"Hey Bella," i heard Mike say from next to me. "Oh hey Mike," i said. Great now i had Mike and Edward on either side of me.

"Mike," said Edward with an unhappy tone. "Edward," said Mike with a much more happier tone. "So Bella how do you like your first day," asked Mike.

"Oh it was great," i said sounding happy. I thought i heard Edward mutter something under his breathe but it was to low to hear.

Me and Edward were done with our laps and i went to get a drink. I suddenly felt someone grab me by the waist and i gasped.

I turned to see Edward. I struggled to get out of his grasp and he soon let me go. He put his hand on top of my head and had corned me to the wall.

His face came closer to mine and i was aware that my heart was beating erratically.

"You know Bella you shouldn't be fighting your urge to want me," he whispered.

His breathe blew into my face and i could almost taste his sweet scent. "What makes you think i want you," i stammered using the same tone of whisper he had.

"Well your heart does," he said getting closer. My breathing became erratic too.

Omg i was letting him get to me!

"Your intoxicated by my very presence." I closed my eyes and fought my emotions to push back. It worked with much effort and i pushed at his chest. "You know your either a moron or possessed my a retard ghost," i said gaining back my confidence.

He sighed and the coach finally blew his whistle. Everyone crowded in and Edward had to leave me.

"What happened between you too," Emmet said walking up to me. "Nothing," i said..but he wasn't convinced but let it go.

"Alright everyone....i can't say good job because most people didn't finish...he eyed the Hobo's...but we will work on it next time...get changed," he said and dismissed us.

Angela followed me to the locker room and we both changed. When i walked out i was greeted...well i wouldn't call it greeted my the moron pig.

"What do you want," i said sounding very rude..but i didn't care. "I just wanted to apologize," he said smiling.

"Well i don't except," i said. "Hmm i knew you would say that..but its a good thing i'm forgiving," he said.

I continued walking again. "So about Friday...we still on...ill pick you up at 7," he said.

That got me mad and i turned around to his face.

"I..... will ......never ....go ....out .....with ...you...i said slowly and with much anger i would muster.

I could hear ohh's and ooooh's from the students who were watching us.

"Eddie just got dissed," i could hear Emmet's voice say. Edward just shook it off and continued speaking.

"Well i suppose you would say yes to Mike Newton," he said chuckling. I narrowed my eyes, and he smirked.

"Yes," i said. "Yes," he copied with a confused tone. "Yes....i would go for Mike," i said smirking back at him.

"You would," said Mike sounding as happy as a 5 year old at Christmas time. Oh god....did he hear that.

Yes...yes he did. I saw Edward smirk at me. I couldn't say no now...

"Yes," i said sounding as enthusiastically as possible. "So you would want to go out with me this Friday night at 7pm," summed up Mike.

"Yupp," i said regretting it as i said it. "Wow Great," he said. "Score for me," he smiled.

Wonderful i thought. I caught a glimpse of Edward's face and if looks could kill...could come to effect. I was honestly scared of him when he looked like that.

"So its a date," said Mike standing in front of me. "Yes...Its a date," i said....and that tipped off Edward even more.

**well what did u guys think????????? so i like i said before loved writhing this chapter and the next chapter is Bella's date with Mike.....and some other interesting things will happen.....want to know what things.......well there is only one way to find out and that is too REVIEW...YOUR HEARTS OUT......**


	12. Double date?

**Sorry for the long update guys....ive been truly busy and stupid high school gives us so much work...ive got essay...tests...quizzes...hw....and projects to do and i had no time to write but i got this chapter done so enjoy and remember to REVIEW.....by the way...this is the longest chapter ive written...so ur welcome =)**

"WHAT!", said Alice spitting her soda all over me. I pursed my lips, and Rose handed me a napkin to wipe my face.

I sighed. "YOU HAVE A DATE WITH MIKE NEWTON!!!!" I sighed again and proceeded to tell her all about my day after lunch. "Wow," Alice and Rose said at the end of my story.

"Yeah," I said. "So what do I do?"

"What do you mean, what should I do," said Alice. "You have a date with Mike...so you have to go...or else Edward will get the satisfaction if you back out," Alice answered.

"Yeah I know," I said falling on the bed in agitation. "So...what was Edward's reaction to your date with Mike," asked Rose, the extreme curiosity in her voice was evident.

I sat up and looked at her. "Well...if looks could kill came to effect," I said. Rose's eyebrow rose. "What are you thinking Rose?," asked Alice.

"Im thinking that our Eddie boy here is jealous...and if he wants to play a game...then we should play along right back," she said smiling.

* * *

EPOV

I didn't know what the hell it was about Isabella Swan but she was so damn tempting and I had to get her. I had never been rejected...especially that bad...and that many times by the same person.

Yet it was nice to know I had at least some effect on her...that was clear. That just makes things even more exciting for me. I like to play....and If Bella wanted to make it harder....I was willing to try harder.

I knew I should have just left her...but I couldn't. There was just something about her that just kept inviting me in. Something I did know was that she would just be another toy for the week. Then I would keep my status as the Great Edward Cullen.

But when she said yes to Newton....I didn't know what happened to me and my feeling confused me. My blood was boiling and I wanted to punch Mike over and over again.

I couldn't let her go on a date with him....but I could stop her either. I thought about it and had an idea!

I picked up my phone and called my girl for the week. Tia...Tessa...Tammy..something. She picked up on the first ring. "Edward Omg hey whats up Baby," she said.

"Hey.....," I didn't know her name. There was a long pause. "Its Miranda," she said sounding offended, I didn't remember.

Miranda....wow I was way off...oh wells. "Yeah Miranda...I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight...you know like for dinner or something," I said sounding extra seductive then normal.

"Wow yeah id love too!," she said all traces of her previous annoyance toward me gone. It was amazing how easy it was to make girls happy.

"Great," I said. "Pick you up at 6:30," I said. "Ok see yeah then," she said. "Yeah," I replied and hung up.

Great now I just had to find out where....Newton was taking Bella.

It was currently 5:00 so I had an hour..thats good. I put on a clean button down green shirt and simply jeans, put on some cologne and tired to tame my unruly hair...but it never worked.

I gave up and picked up my cell and wallet and headed for the door.

* * *

BPOV

Alice of course HAD to dress me. I sighed and let her rampage my closet full of clothes SHE had bought for me.

I sat on my bed and plugged my ipod into my ears. HeyHiHello ran through my head and I sang through the song under my breathe. I nodded my head with the beat as she ran back and forth trying to see what "worked" and "didn't".

The door bell and rang Alice mentioned me to go get it. Why she was trying so hard to pick something was beyond me...I mean I know I didn't want another date with Mike.

I opened to door and Rose walked in. "Im here to help!"

"Great," I said and walked back to the room with her following. "Oh thanks god Rose...your here..now help me pick which one Bella should wear tonight."

Rose pointed to a knit dress that was white on top..black at the waist band and blue at the bottom. It wasn't that bad...and I liked it. I smiled in agreement.

"Yay ok make up time," Alice said and pushed me to the chair. They did my hair and make up and I pulled on my dress.

They finally let me look in the mirror and I was in awe. I looked......"Great," Rose said answering my question.

"Yeah," I said sighing. I looked at the clock and it read 6:50m Mike should be here any minute I thought.

Just then the door bell rang and I took in a deep breathe. "Have fun," said Rose. "Don't you kids go crazy," said Alice while laughing.

"Ill try and contain the level of fun," I said sarcastically. "Well go," they said and pushed me toward the door.

I glared at them and opened to door. Mike was standing there...with a huge smile plastered to his face. He was wearing blue button down shirt and jeans, and his hair was jelled into place. He didn't look bad...and i could defiantly see girls going for him...but he wasn't my type.

I hoped this date would get over with quickly...but maybe I would have a good time.....if only I knew what was in store for us tonight!

"Hey Bella," said Mike as i closed the door shut behind me. "You look great," he continued. "Thanks Mike...you look good too," I said trying to sound excited.

"Thanks," he said and led me down the was quite for sometime....or it seemed that way. "So where are we going tonight," I said trying to make a conversation.

"Well I was thinking we could go to this new place that they opened up just off campus called Temptations," he said. "They food is said to be really good there."

"Oh ok," I said....whatever was really fine for me. "Great..its not that far of a walk..unless you want to drive there?," he asked me.

"Oh no I like to walk....if I don't trip," I said smiling. "Don't worry id catch you," he said smiling back. "Plus the weather is nice," I said. "Yeah it is...do you like the cold?"

"Well no..not really," I said.... "I don't like the rain either," I added. "I see," he said. "Yeah I don't like rain either...but I don't mind the winter...and I love when it snows...though I haven't experienced it in a while."

"Where do you live Mike?" "New York," he replied. "But I haven't been home during the winter..maybe ill go this year," he thought to himself out loud.

The rest of the walk to the restaurant took 15 minutes...but it was nice...though more silence would have been better. We mostly talked about stuff we liked and disliked and occasionally Mike would bring up my past relationships...I accomplished to diverge that conversation. Then Mike would supply most if the talking once again.

We arrived at the restaurant and the waiter gave us a booth table. We sat on either end and ordered our drinks. We both looked at the menu and i glanced through the meals.

"Have you got something you like Bella?" asked Mike. "Umm no still looking," I said.

I momentarily looked up and saw a flash or bronze. I did one of those double takes and looked up again and found...the last person on earth walked towards......us!

No this could not be happening. Im sure he hadn't seen me yet but it seemed to me like he was looking for someone. He had a brunette tied to his arm..she was a skank. I quickly looked back down to my menu and tried to hide my face...maybe me wouldn't see me.

"Wow what a surprise," I heard his....stupid idiotic velvet voice say. I didn't want to look up. "Oh hey Edward," said Mike...sounding surprised and slightly unhappy. "Mike," said Edward.

I still hadn't lifted my head from my menu. I gulped and looked up. He was looking down at me grinning his stupid grin. "Bella...what a surprise...fancy seeing you here," he said.

"Oh right your date...its today!," he said.

"Yes Edward...this is soooo surprising," I said emphasizing the soo part. I should have known the minute he came in here that we was looking at me. He was the reason I was here on a date with Mike in the first place.

The brunette on his arm coughed. "Oh yeah Miranda this is Bella...and Mike," he said gesturing to us. "And," she replied. "Uh h," Edward said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well mind if we join you..this could be like a double date," said Edward. What the hell was this guy doing, I thought.

"Well," said Mike. "What he means is... No," I said. "Gosh Bella why do you have to be so mean," said Edward. I gridded my teeth together. "Uh i guess," said Mike.

Ok i was gonna slap both of them soon. "Thanks Mike...your a great Bud," said Edward. Edward was about to take a seat next to me but i got up before he could. He raised his eyebrow.

"I am going to sit next to me date!," I said dragging the word date. He sighed and moved out of the way for me. I slid in next to Mike and Edward and his....date slid in opposite us.

"So how is your date going along," said an over excited Edward. "Great until now," i said smiling. He looked taken back for a second and then grinned. "Well that's good cause now it can be even better.

I scoffed...yeah ok i thought. Now that the pig's here everything will be more dandy!

The waiter returned to our table and was surprised to see the 2 new unwelcome people.

"Well what can i get for you," she said. "Ill have a coke," said Edward. "Ill just have umm m like a water," said Miranda...or whatever her name is.

"Alright ill be right back with those," said the waiter and left. "So Mike tell me more about that alligator your wrestled in Florida," i said remembering some of the things he told me on the way here. I would do anything to be distracted by....the thing sitting across from me.

"Oh..," Mike said sounding surprised by the sudden question. "Well umm," he began but Edward cut him off.

"You wrestled an alligator," he said. "Why is that so hard to believe Edward," i said.

"Well i," Mike began to say again but was but off again by Edward. "I was simple astonished thats all," he said. "My Bella your like a dynamite...chill-ax," he said.

Before i could say anything the waiter arrived and served us our drinks. "Would you guys like to order," she asked. "Sure," Mike said and looked at us. I smiled at him.

We all ordered and she went again to fetch our food. It was silent and Miranda tugged at Edwards shirt. "Eddie why are we here....i thought we were going some place...quite...and dark," she said trying to sound seductive. It made me gag. I didn't want to here what he was going to say and turned to Mike.

He smiled at me, and i smiled back. "So Mike i'm glad we have so many classes together," i said.

I didn't know what came over me to actually say that....i wasn't glad i had so many classes with him. I felt something kick my foot and turned in the direction. I met eyes with Edward.

"Yes Edward is there something i can help you with," i said. "No sorry...my foot just spazed out," he said.

"Did it," i said. "Well isn't this fun," said Miranda. "Oh yes," said Mike. The waiter returned with our food and we all dug in, in silence. Every now and then i would feel a few taps from Edward under the table on the foot. I didn't show any emotion though. he didn't need that satisfaction.

When we were done we ordered some desert and ate that in much silence too.

"Oh Eddie you dropped some cake here," said Mirada pointing to his lips. "Umm could you help me get it," he purred. I was seriously going to throw up.

"Bella," said Mike. I turned to face him. He laughed. "What," i said.

"I don't think you noticed but you have a little something right here," he said pointing to my bottom lip. My fingers brushed it and wiped off some chocolate. "Oh thanks MIke," i said.

"Oh you still have some..here," he said. 'Ill get it." He grabbed a napkin and wiped it off me. I was too stunned to do anything. I felt a major kick on my foot but ignored it. He did it again...omg what the hell he was going to give me bruises.

Edward paid for the bill with much fight with Mike and we all walked outside to the crisp yet warm air. The slight breeze felt nice and it was great to be free from the suffocating booth.

"Ill drop you back home Bella," said Mike. "Oh thanks." "We will come with you...we are going that way anyway," said Edward behind us. I thought i heard Mike groan and laughed. "What's so funny Bella," whispered Edward into my ear when Mike turned and his date weren't looking.

I caught my breathe and he chuckled. I quickly composed my self and walked back next to Mike. Mike smiled at me and i composed a small smile back. Wr were back on campus and i could hear inappropriate noises coming from behind us. I did not want to turn and look at then sucking faces with each other.

Mike's hand would slightly brush against mine and i did not like that very much and slowly spread away from him. "Mike I will drop Bella home," said Edward.

"But she's my date...I should drop her home." "Yeah i know but you live all the way at the other end of the campus...i don't want you to have to walk all the way to Bella's and back."

"Plus Miranda lives near you...can you drop her home for me...i don't feel so good and i want to get home as soon as possible...you understand right Miranda," said Edward.

I could not believe he was saying this! "Oh....uh....," Mike was struggling for words.

"I guess,..."he said. What the hell Mike," i wanted to scream but knew that wouldn't help.

"Bye Bella...i guess....see yeah on Monday," he said. "Yeah...."i said quietly..but raging with anger on the inside. Idiot Edward what the hell was he doing....what the hell is this stupid plan to get me alone....

"But Eddie...i thought we could spend the night together," she said pressing her body on him. He pushed her away. "Im sorry...i just don't feel good," he said with a sick face on.

I don't feel good my ass!, i said in my mind. "Oh fine," she huffed and stalked off with Mike.

As soon as they were out of sight i turned and stalked off toward my building. "Well aren't we a little hasty," said Edward catching up to me.

"Yeah the sooner i get away from you the better," i said walking faster. It was no use he kept up with me easily. I really should have known better that i couldn't walk this fact without falling.

I tripped on the crack on the ground and winced as i fell forward. Yet of course...i had the pig to help save me from bruising.

"Thank you," i said without looking at him. "Your welcome," he said and i slowed down my walk.

"You look very nice today," he said getting closer to me. "Thanks...you look just like a pig...like everyday," i said. I heard him sigh. "You know Bella...keeping all the anger isn't very good.

"I think you should attend some anger management classes....I could help," he said seductively. "No i'm fine thanks," i said with more anger in my voice.

"Sooner or later you are gonna blow up like a volcanoes," he said.

"Well i hope your there when that happens....maybe i can cause some damage,"i said. "Im only trying to be nice," he said.

"Oh really....and coming and interrupting my date...thats a very nice things to do," i said.

"Well i had no idea...i totally forgot," he said. "Cut the crap," i said stopping my walk. We were right outside the my building. "So what are you supposed to get out of ruining my date," i asked.

"Well.....i couldn't let Mike get my fun," he said leaning into me. I backed up and suddenly his phone rang.

_think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,no L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out no L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce_

I scoffed at his ringtone. I waited as he answered his phone. "Hello," he said.

"Oh hey Tessa," he said grinning at me. I rolled my eyes....of course its one of his hoe's.

"Tonight.......sure," he said. Tonight..I thought...didn't he just blow off Miranda. What the hell was wrong with this guy...playing so many people....did he not have any feelings.

"Ok...yeah sure babe...see yeah...tonight," he purred and hung up. "OK where were we," he said.

"What the hell Edward!" "What," he said. "You just blew off Miranda and now your getting with this other girl," i said truly mad at him. "Oh...i see," he said.

"Why...did you want to spend the night with me," he said flashing his amazing crooked smile but at this moment i didn't care.

I lifted my hand and slapped his across the face. He looked so taken back and his hand raised to his cheek. "Ow," he said.

"God Edward...how could you be so arrogant and disgusting...don't you have any feelings for people at all," i said steaming. "Why do you care about other girls?," he asked.

"Because," i said. "They might be hoe's and i hate them...but they are still people who have feelings and i bet if Miranda found out about this she would start crying hysterically because the Great Edward Cullen cheated on her with who knows how many other girls," i said.

"Well Miranda doesn't need to know," he said...it can be our little secret. How could he say something like that...i was about to start crying from how mad i was at him.

"How can you say that...i guess you really don't have any feelings....what did you parents not teach you how to act toward women," i yelled.

His face finally stopped grinning and a bunch of emotions played on this face...anger....seething....his fists clenched at his sides....and his face got red. I didn't understand why....and then it hit me.

His parents were dead!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **__


End file.
